Fairy lanterns
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Four girls mysteriously come to Earth-land and become a part of fairy tail. One a hot shot fashionista, another a adorable bubbly Levy look a like, the third a OCD matchmaker, and lastly a feisty shapeshifter with anger issues and mystery past. Pairings include: Gale, Nalu, Gruvia Jerza, Rowen, Elfgreen, HappyxCarla, others as well.
1. Story info

Fairy lanterns

* * *

Summary: Four girls mysteriously come to Earth-land and become a part of fairy tail. One a hot shot fashionista, another a adorable bubbly Levy look a like, the third a OCD matchmaker, and lastly a feisty shapeshifter with anger issues and mystery past. Pairings include: Gale, Nalu, Gruvia Jerza, Rowen, Elfgreen, HappyxCarla, others as well.

* * *

Story info

* * *

AN: This is technically gonna be my second Fairy tail story, the first was a one shot for Gajevy named 'don't you touch her' for anyone who wishes to read it. Though this will be my first and possible/probably only Fairy tail multi-chapter story. For this story, updates will be slow but the chapters long so I hope that makes up for all the space in between. They will also be all over the place because whenever I plan a certain date I never post then, mainly due to forgetting about it, writer's block, procrastination, personal problems, or downright laziness.

Now for things to know about this story. I am very new to the fandom, I have known about it for a while thanks to my friend but not really know anything. I have watched some of the anime but very little and not in order with my die hard hopeless romanticness making me skip around to see the romantic parts. So I might get some things wrong, if I do I am sorry. As I said I am new to Fairy tail, also I get confused easily so that might factor in. I also might make characters act a little OOC, and I am sorry if I do so, I will do my best not to.

Next, is my oc's, I have been using them in other stories. I originally made them for Green lantern the animated series and as I have been liking other shows I put them, Fairy tail is no exception. Here is just a quick little profile for each of them.

DJ Jordan- She is a spunky, fun, young human girl who is as crazy and wild as her uncle Hal. She does jump into things without a real plan, making one as she goes, going with the flow. DJ is the unnamed leader of the group, also a great pilot, though they usually end in a crash no matter what kind of vehicle. She generally gets in trouble but always finds a way out of it. She is a green lantern, lantern's of willpower.

Hope- A sweet, innocent alien girl, mind, voice, and adorableness of a little girl in the body of a teen(As her friends say a lady child). She is very kind, anyone who meets her finds her adorable and can't stay mad at for her more than a day unless their evil. She isn't that smart, but makes up for it with her dumb luck. She is short and petite for her age making her more childish. She wears a lot of green and white, other colors as well but not as much, generally short sleeved. She is usually eating something, generally cookies and despite eating more than what she weighs a day she is still like a twig(This will be brought up in the story). She wears much blue, pink, purple, and orange, a lot of skirts and shorts, many of her outfits adding to her childish tendencies. She is a blue lantern, lanterns of hope.

Cupid- A takakean(Made up alien species) teen, kind natured and a mother figure of the group. She is very strong and smart, but can get caught up in her matchmaking clouding her judgement. She has OCD and likes things neat and tidy and can tell when something is out of place, especially with her photographic memory. She is generally the voice of reason among the girls and prefers order and solving things logically, but she is ready to bring down the hammer, literally. Due to her species she much skin to be comfortable, but not so much as to stand out, her colors generally cool colors with silver, pink, or green. She also never lets her hair down from it's metal clasp. She is a star sapphire, lanterns of love.

Red(That is not her real name but she prefers Red)- Red is a shapeshifter, always seen as a human teen, her real species unknown to other. She is mean, sarcastic, always making comments that can offend anyone, and will hurt you if you anger her. As off putting as she is, she is there for her friends, ready to help though she seems annoyed by it. Her friends don't know much about her as her past is a mystery, Red liking it to stay that way. She hates pink, rarely in skirts or dress, commonly wearing either a black or red jacket with/or combat or doc marten style boots of the same colors, with some top and pants or shorts of sorts. Colors being mainly Red, black, and white, other colors except pink. She is a red lantern, lanterns of rage.

Now, as said before I am a hopeless romantic. So some chapters may just fixate on something romantic so if I go overboard I wish to apologize for that. I have no self control with it and I just find it so adorable I gotta do it.

Something I decide to do last minute, not really actually. In every chapter, I will put in a quote from a show, movie, song, book, or something else of the sort. I will bold it, underline it, do something to make it noticeable because if anyone knows what it's from, they will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, like a little contest of sorts. Some will be more easier to figure out than others, and you must be a member to guess only so I can contact you, or give me some form of contacting you. Also if you find a quote that I accidentally put in, you will also get a sneak peek.

My last little thing, my oc's are going to be from a different universe than fairy tail, how they get there will be explained in the story, but I am gonna have three people from their world also in earth-land. One an OC, the other two characters from DC comics both evil.

If anyone has questions, comments, concerns, please let me know and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Now at the least I will try to post the first chapter sometime by next Friday, I do currently have a 4 day weekend so that helps. Also art for my OC's is on my deviant art, username rooklover but there is a link on my profile page. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. A strange new world

Fairy lanterns

* * *

Summary: Four girls mysteriously come to Earth-land and become a part of fairy tail. One a hot shot fashionista, another a adorable bubbly Levy look a like, the third a OCD matchmaker, and lastly a feisty shapeshifter with anger issues and mystery past. Pairings include: Gale, Nalu, Gruvia Jerza, Rowen, Elfgreen, HappyxCarla, others as well.

* * *

AN: Okay here is the first chapter, not some off my best work but also not some of my worse. Quick thing about the girls so people can get a frame of reference for them, Hope is the shortest being the same height as Levy, DJ three inches taller, Red three inches taller than DJ, and Cupid the tallest, taller than Red by one inch but her hair giving her an added two inches. Also their outfits said at the beginning of this are what they will wear most of the time until said otherwise. Art for them will be on my deviant it is under the username rooklover and there is a link on my profile page. For those of you interested in my little quote challenge, the quote is underlined. I also wish to thank all those who are taking the time to read this story, it means a lot. I would also like to thank my beta reader Soratheskydragonslayer for all the edit's she has done, they have been helpful Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: A strange new world

* * *

In Magnolia it is a very peaceful spring day, currently no chaos afoot. Of course, that never lasts long. In this case it ended in an alleyway, when a purple portal opened, and four figures dropped out. All of them landing on the ground with thuds and groans.

One of the figures landed hard on her left side. Her name is DJ Jordan, she has lovely peach skin, with hazel eyes, beautiful shoulder-length brown hair that appeared lighter at the top of her head, and darkened near the ends. She wore a bright green off the shoulder top with short, puffy sleeves, and a purple tank top underneath. The tank top's black straps and purple hem could just be seen above and below the bright green over shirt. With that she paired some black cropped jeans, under a purple mini skirt. The cuffs of the jeans were also purple. On her feet she wore a pair of shade of green high tops with purple laces and under it a black flap.

The second figure, landed on her butt, she was a young girl who goes by the name of Hope. She has pale blue skin, waist length turquoise hair, which was held back by an orange headband and matching bow in the back, with dark teal eyes. Hope wears a sleeveless orange dress, with a teal rolled up collar. The dress has two teal stripes that run up and down the front and back. With that she wears a set of long and flowy orange detached sleeves, black leggings, and teal ankle boots.

Off to the side, a girl called Cupid is laying on her back. Her skin is a pale purplish blue color, with bright purple eyes. Her hair is dark purple and reaches her shoulder blades, it is held in its high ponytail by a metal clasp. Cupid's bangs are swept to the left and fall to her chin, covering a small portion of her face. Cupid is wearing a vibrant purple jacket, which is outlined in dark purple, it also has a dark purple collar. With that she sports a matching vibrant purple mini skirt with a dark purple buckle. She also had on dark purple flats and vibrant purple socks. Cupid also carried a purple messenger bag, in which the strap traveled across her body.

Finally is Red, who had fallen on her stomach. She has very pale skin, and dark brown eyes, with matching hip length hair. Red is wearing an off-white top with open shoulders, whose sleeves stop just below her elbows. Over that she wore a black leather half-jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with those Red wore a pair of blood red jeggings, a black diamond belt, and knee high black boots, whose wedges were red. Red also had a red drawstring bag slung across her back.

"Ugh, that was not fun." Red groaned, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

The portal they came through closed in a quick flash.

"Well now we can't go back the way we came." DJ added, using the wall closest to her for support.

"Where are we?" Cupid asked, looking around.

"I'm going with an alley." Hope guessed with her chipmunk like voice, jumping up from the ground and shaking the dust off like a dog that just got out of the water.

"Bingo, Mongo. Give him a cookie." Red replied, all but the girl in question glaring at her.

"Really?" The little blue girl asked excitedly.

"Later sweetheart." Deej promised, patting the short girl on her shoulder.

Cue walked past them and peeked out of the alley, trying to see where they were.

"Looks like a old timey town, but not one that I recognize." The purplette informed them, turning back to her friends.

"We still on earth?" Red asked. Cupid looked back out to make sure, and thought they were, but when she saw a blue flying cat she changed her mind.

"Uh, I wanna say yes but the flying blue feline makes me not so sure." The purple girl responded.

Red also peeked her head out of the alley, squatting under Cupid and saw what she was talking about. The cat belonged to a group of five people, along with a second cat who was walking on its hind legs with white fur, and appeared to be female. There was a pink haired loud mouth, a black-haired boy, who was shirtless, a busty blonde, a short girl with dark blue hair, and a redheaded woman who looked like a fierce warrior.

"Huh, there's something you don't see every day." The brown-haired girl said.

"We have seen weirder." DJ pointed out.

"Any plans of action?" Cue asked, her and her peeping buddy turning back to the group.

"Red could just terrorize everyone until she gets an answer, like Frankenstein or her dad." Hope suggested, her eyes going wide once she realized what she had said.

The hazel and purple eyed girls looked to the angry brunette, she reminded them of a bull in a china shop.

Red hates her father, with a fiery passion. Unfortunately, as much as she hates him, Red and her father are very much alike. When someone reminds her of this, it sends her into a furious rage. A state the girls like to call 'Blood Red.'

"Ahh!" Hope screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as she could, luckily she is the fastest out of the four.

"Get back here you blue munchkin!" The angry brunette called, speeding after her.

"Red! Get back here! At least let us figure out where we are before you try murdering people!" The human brunette yelled to the red lantern, hurrying after her friends as well to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

Cupid let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping and placed her hands on her hips.

"The only thing that shocks me is how surprised I am that this happened and how long it actually took to happen." Cue said to herself, joining the chase.

What none of the girls noticed was that they were being watched. In a nearby ally stood two imposing figures.

One is a tall man in all black, he wore a pirate shirt with the strings untied, leather pants, and black knee high boots, which were folded at the top. He also wore a black bandana, which covered the upper part of his face, leaving only his eyes in plain view. Around his waist the man wore a black belt, with a sword hanging from it.

The other was a much shorter figure, who did not even reach his knees. She was a black alicorn with a hot pink mane, tail, and horn. She has a cat's nose instead of a muzzle. Her eyes were a bright blue that really stood out against her fur. The alicorn was wearing a cream off the shoulder pirate top, which ended below her elbows, a black corset over that, with a maroon belt, which had her own little sword hanging off it, black pants, and brown knee high boots, which also fold at the top.

"Never thought I would see that face again," The male said to himself.

"I assume you already have a plan of sorts," The small figure mused.

"Follow them, but make sure not to be seen. Come to the ship and report your findings when she goes to sleep," The human man ordered.

"Aye aye captain," The little creature saluted, hurrying after the group of four.

The man returned to his ship to prepare for what is soon to come.

* * *

Levy walked through the streets of Magnolia, heading for Fairy Tail, her nose in a book. Many people would think it unsafe, but Levy has done it many times before. It would take a hurricane to make her look up.

Or high pitched screaming, and three various voices yelling.

Because she did hear these sounds, which made her look up to see four figures running, screaming and shouting. The first three ran past her, each about ten seconds apart.

The first person flew past in a blur of orange and blue, screaming at the top of her lungs. Next a brown-haired girl raced after her, shouting something like "…you annoying cookie monster munchkin…" as she ran past.

A third girl followed, she was also a brunette, with shorter hair.

She was yelling, "…can't we just talk this out?! Please stop! We're making…"

There is a fourth person, who was lagging behind, stopped near Levy. She doubled over with her hands resting on her knees, and breathed in heavily.

"Huh, how is it possible, I'm the tired one?" She asked herself, straightening up.

She let out a long sigh before noticing Levy.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Levy apologized.

The girl just smiled sweetly at her.

"It's fine, a girl that looks like me is kinda unique to see here I guess. I'm Cupid," She held out a hand to shake.

"Levy McGarden."

Levy replied shaking the purple girl's hand.

"That's a pretty name. Y'know, ya kinda remind me of my friend Hope." Cupid stated, looking at Levy with a more keen eye than her first glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well actually more like her twin since you both have brown eyes and short blue hair, and you both like books," Cupid answered, gesturing to the book inLevy's hands.

"Yeah, I do."

"Definitely more of her twin. You all could pass for triplets if you stood next to each other." Cupid said giggling.

Levy joined in. Cupid stopped after a minute with a serious look on her face After a minute Cupid stopped laughing and put on a serious expression.

"Um, where are we exactly?"

"Magnolia." The bluette responded, slightly confused.

"Okay this question might sound odd, but what planet are we on?" Cue rephrased her question.

By this point Levy was extremely confused.

"Earthland." She answered.

Cupid now looking confused. Then it was Cupid's turn to feel confused

"Okay, I definitely did something not good," Cue said, biting on her thumbnail, "I don't suppose there are any books on teleportation magic?"

"Are you kidding? At my place alone there's seven. The library at my guild has a bunch!" Levy exclaimed.

"Guild?"

"Yeah, it's called Fairy Tail, we're all like a big family."

"Is it alright if I check out some books from your guild's library?"

"What about your friends? Shouldn't you stop them?"

"Nah. They'll get tired, or forget why they were running in the first place and realize I'm not following." Cupid explained with a shrug.

"If you say so." Levy replied, unsurely.

they both heading down the street. Together, they continued down the street

"We fight a lot, you could call us a pretty crazy bunch, but we love each other like family. Even if we end up in cartoon chase scenes!" Cupid explained.

"Fairy tail is like that too! I bet you right now there's a brawl going on!" Levy pointed out.

Sure enough, there was.

* * *

"You wanna go ice princess!?"

"You are so on flame for brains!"

"Will you guys stop being immature for once?!"

"My beloved Gray!"

"Real men would take this outside!"

"Shut up you big oaf!"

All this can be heard from outside the guild hall where Levy and Cupid are standing.

"Wow, you were right," Cupid mused.

Just about everyone was fighting. She even saw the travelers from before. The boys were fighting, the redhead was eating cake, the blonde was by the bar with the blue cat, and the blue haired girl and white cat were standing to the side making sure they didn't get caught in the fighting.

The entire place is in complete and utter chaos, as if all hell broken loose.

Cupid smiled broadly at the sight.

"Kinda reminds me of where I'm from. You couldn't go to a bar without a brawl breaking out… If it snowed this would really feel like home," Cupid said to herself.

"Eat this metal mouth!" Natsu roared, throwing a large fireball at Gajeel. He dodged with ease, but the fireball was heading straight towards Levy and Cue. The blunette shrieked, bringing her arms up to cover her face, because the fireball was speeding at them too quickly to avoid, the latter extending her right arm out as if to stop it.

But Cupid didn't catch it, she absorbed it. The fire went straight into her hand, slowly, but the fireball no more and both girls were safe and sound.

"You can look now." Cue assured the girl, lowering her arm. Levy saw that they were both fine, and the fire ball no more.

"Careful Salamander! You almost barbequed Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled at the fire mage.

Everything resumed as if nothing had happened.

"Did you stop it somehow?" Levy asked as they walked into the guild, and towards the bar.

"Sorta. In a way." Cupid confirmed.

"Hey Levy, who's your friend?" The blonde at the bar asked.

The blue cat was eating fish beside her.

"Lucy, this is Cupid. Cupid, this is my best friend Lucy," Levy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," the purplette replied, shaking hands with Lucy.

"Likewise, so what brings you here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"My friends and I are kinda stuck here because of me," Cupid told her sheepishly.

"Friends?" Lucy repeated, just as Cupid was about to explain, there was a loud noise.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The source of the screaming entered the guild hall with a crash.

Red was still chasing Hope, but now she had a metal pipe in her hands, and DJ was clinging to her back, riding piggyback style shouting at Red to stop.

"What the?" Basically all the guild asked at once.

The pale skinned brunette continued the chase until she spotted Cupid.

"Are you seriously still chasing Hope for what she said in the alley?" Cue questioned, all stopping as in mid run as if time stopped.

"Actually that stopped about five minutes ago," DJ explained.

"We forgot why I was chasing her," Red continued.

"Then she got mad at me again, grabbed a pipe, and started chasing me all over," Hope finished.

"Also, apparently a person riding on Red does not slow her down," DJ added.

"Why were you chasing her the second time?" Lucy asked.

The three girls actually had to think for a moment.

"Uh, I don't know," Red stated bluntly.

"You forgot why you were chasing someone?! That's stupid!" Natsu exclaimed, now standing beside Red.

Red instantly got pissed by this, so DJ jumped off her anticipating the following explosion that would be her friend in a angry rage.

"You wanna go Katy Perry reject?!" The alien brunette questioned getting in Natsu's face.

"I have no idea who that is but you're on!" The pink haired man shouted back.

The two began fighting like any old Fairy Tail brawl, and the others joined in.

"Why aren't I more surprised?" Cupid asked herself, hand on her head, wondering how her life has come to this.

"Don't worry, Red's always that angry." Hope reassured no one in particular.

"I have no idea whether it's a good thing that Natsu has another person to fight or not," Lucy mused aloud, mimicking Cupid's pose.

"Is it always like this around here?" DJ asked Levy.

"Pretty much. If you think the brawls are bad, you should see us when we're drunk," Levy joked.

Both girls burst out laughing.

"In that case, I think we'll fit in just fine here," DJ stated happily.

Hope clapped merrily in agreement, their adventure with Fairy tail just beginning.

* * *

AN: A few things I wish to clear a few things up I feel might confuse people. First with the quote, Red called Hope he since that was the pronoun used in the quote, Hope is a girl but since in the quote it's he. Next still about Hope, her outfit is Levy's, the orange dress she wore, and everything red on it is blue. Next is, the alicorn is an exceed, I know exceeds are only cats, that will be explained. This took me some time to write, and I know it's not the best but I promise to get better. Another thing, the scene with Levy, Cue, and the fireball, if people think that wouldn't happen, IT HAPPEN BEFORE EXCEPT IT WAS LIGHTNING AND GAJEEL STOPPED IT. Also if you are a gajevy/gale fan I have also written a one-shot for them for anyone who wishes to read it. Also I have seen a couple more episodes of Fairy tail and read up more on it, and decided my fic will take place right after the Tartaros arc, So everything is canon up until then except for Natsu leaving the guild and it disbanding. Final thing I have only seen the dub version and very little of the manga and I will go by that, so I will not make Juvia talk in third person since she doesn't in the dub. Now until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
